


Talking it out

by looneytails (mixthealphabet)



Series: A Place in the Sun [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixthealphabet/pseuds/looneytails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy ambushes Nico into a - ugh - conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking it out

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever written Percy before, so I hope he’s in character.

“Are you going for modern gothic or just classic and deadly? Either way, I don’t think the flowers go with it.”

Nico di Angelo glanced over his shoulder at the source of the voice and, while he wasn’t startled by it, he  _was_  suspicious to see Percy Jackson standing in the entrance of his cabin.

“Tell Persephone that,” he countered, shifting the daffodils around the altar. “What are you doing here, Percy?”

The older boy had moved from the doorway, stopping only to kneel next to Nico. He reached for one of the lilies, but got his hand swatted away.

“Hey, can’t I talk to a friend?” Percy pouted, but his green eyes continued to focus on the different offerings.

A week had passed since the last time they’d spoken, since Nico’s confession and his agreement to stay in the infirmary for some time. Camp Half-Blood was still incredibly busy with the rebuilding and the two had only seen each other from a distance, while Percy was correcting the flow of the stream or while Nico was acting as Will’s errand boy.

And there was also the fact that the son of Hades had been avoiding this conversation like Demeter’s lectures on nutrition.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

From the corner of his eyes, the boy could see Percy peek at him in what the guy probably believed to be a conspicuous manner.

“Sure there is, Nico.” His eyebrows scrunched up as he spoke. “The weather, the next Capture the Flag… Tartarus.”

Nico turned his head to the side, scowling at the wall. His silence didn’t seem to discourage Percy, because the boy only waited a moment before speaking again.

“Hey, don’t take this the wrong way, but I was really relieved with what you said last week.”

Nico abruptly turned towards him, eyes wide with shock. The green-eyed demigod smiled down at him with more kindness in his expression than the other had ever seen Percy show.

“What?” the son of Hades stuttered out, blinking rapidly.

“I thought you hated me, you know? After what happened to Bianca, then in the Labyrinth and the Styx.” Percy exhaled loudly. Those memories weren’t exactly comfortable, for either of them. “When we met Damasen, back in Tartarus, I think that was the first time I realized how terrible I have been to you. How unfair we’ve  _all_  been.”

Nico got up and walked towards his bed, putting some space between them.

Percy followed him with his eyes.

“Spare me the sentimentalism, Jackson.” There was tension in the ridges of Nico’s shoulders, like it was physically straining for him to act this coldly, to be this guarded.

“I think sentimentalism is just what you need, dude.” He sounded amused. “I’ve already thanked you.” Percy reclined against the altar, shuffling his limbs every so often. “But I should apologize too. I’m not the smartest guy out there, so I guess it took me some time to understand some of what you did, both back when we fought Kronos and now.”

The son of Hades kept his back to his companion, but his gaze shifted from the wall to his feet, restless.

“I didn’t do it for you.”

Percy snorted at the fervor of his tone.

“I know.” He chuckled. “You did it out of anger, and guilt, and necessity. I just know I never made it easy for you. I was a horrible friend.”

Nico turned slightly. When his eyes focused on Percy, the intensity in them spoke of distrust.

“Friend?” He scuffed his feet. “You’re not… disgusted?”

Percy tilted his head to the side, confused. Then frowned. Then grimaced.

“Is that why you disappear all the time?” The older boy stood up quickly, almost shrieking in his disbelief. “You thought I…? No! Gods!” He was suddenly right in front of Nico, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Nico, there’s nothing wrong with being gay! I was just surprised! Like I said: For years, I thought you hated me. And if there was something I learned in Tartarus, it was that you would have been right to do so.”

When he finished speaking, Percy was almost shaking with outrage.

It was then that Nico looked up at him, at the boy he’d once believed to love, and saw, not an ally, not an enemy and not a hero, but a friend.

“I might have hated you, a long time ago,” he confessed. “And I might have liked you.” He shook his head. “Not anymore.”

Percy smiled, but didn’t let go of the boy.

“I’ll hug you now,” the son of Poseidon warned. “Jason told me you hugged him and I’m not going to be outdone.”

Nico scoffed, feeling his neck grow hot with embarrassment.

“I suppose that’s alright.”


End file.
